The Wonders of a Fury Child
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: The child of a royal bean and an alien leader, a young child has to endure the hardships life brings him. Cancelled.


**A/N:Hey everybody! I am back from my long break! Do not worry, for I will continue to update Tragic Takedown and Cosmic Caring, however; I decided to write a backstory for everyone's favorite psycho bean! Disclaimer-All characters, except the alien tribe, are copyrighted to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wonders of a Fury Child: Chapter 1<strong>

Years and years ago, within the vast reaches of outer space, a sleek, lengthy, gigantic jet-like spaceship loomed throughout the empty stillness upon it. Inside the almost planet-sized structure was a band of grotesque, towering celadon-skinned creatures. In fact, an entire community of the green species made their residence within the ship, and each individual had a unique antenna-like appendage topped upon their head. The tops of their antennas were of a variety of shapes (from circles to squares), colors (from magenta to teal), and sizes (from extra small to extra large). Their eyes were also astonishing; the creatures possessed almond-shaped eyes of diverse gemstone hues and diamond-like sparkles. The highly intellectual creatures were gathered upon a spectacle of an event that unfolded before them; their newest abducted victim was giving birth to a baby.

Almost an entire year ago, the strange alien tribe targeted a large kingdom within a planet named Plit, a land known as the Beanbean Kingdom. A few minute saucers snuck in the kingdom during nightfall and made their way inside the castle that rose high upon the Beanbean grounds. The saucers searched and searched every room in the building until they found their desired victim, the Queen of the Beanbean Kingdom, Queen Bean. The enormous, muscular but morbidly obese green Beanish woman was snoozing soundly in a specially-made bed constructed to fit her abnormally large figure. Her shoulder-length, curly auburn hair dangled to the sides of her face as she lightly snored, with her big white teeth showing. The saucers swarmed the queen and shot at her with brightly colored laser beams. The saucers used the beams to gently lift up the Incredible Hulk-like woman, and they carefully, quietly carried her throughout the castle to the outside, where the mother ship was waiting. The queen was placed directly underneath the ship's center and was beamed up by a strange stream of light produced by the ship to the ship's inside. Afterwards, the saucers reentered the ship, which rose off the ground and jolted back out into space.

Several of the aliens surrounded the queen and proceeded to raise the hefty woman off the ground, straining their spaghetti-like arms in the process. After basically dragging the heavy sleeper for about ten minutes, the green creatures painstakingly thrusted the huge bean onto a large metal bed-like structure. They then latched the queen's firm arms and legs to the bed with restraints and surrounded her on all sides. They were waiting for the smartest of their kind, the leader, to make his presence. A minute or so passed before he finally arrived.

The alien leader was a giant in terms of height, about seven feet tall, a bit taller than others of his kind and about as tall as Queen Bean. He also appeared to have a slightly muscular physique, which indicated he was much stronger than his rather stick figure bodied comrades. The antenna upon his head was a bit long for his species and was topped with a medium yellow sphere. His almond amethyst eyes glistened with an aura of mystery, and his outfit definitely revealed him to be on the narcissistic side. He was dressed head-to-toe in jet black leather, which consisted of a one-piece zip-up jumper, fingerless gloves, a cape, and wedge boots. Upon seeing the queen, his huge mouth broke into a sly grin, and he released a fruity scented powder upon the queen, which immediately woke her upon contact.

Queen Bean let out a big yawn as she awakened. She commenced to rising out of the bed, but she had no luck in getting up. Knowing something was not right, she struggled against her confining restraints in a panic, but to no avail. The alien leader let loose a hearty cackle, which alarmed the queen, who looked back at him. The alien guffawed again and then spoke to the queen in a possessive but harsh tone in her native language, "YOU…ARE…MINE!" At that, the green man unzipped his jumper, launched onto the queen, and commenced to raping her. The queen screamed in terror with booming cries that could be heard throughout the entire galaxy.

* * *

><p>Months passed as Queen Bean's stomach became bigger and rounder. The alien tribe comforted the queen during her pregnancy; they gave her soothing massages, fed her exquisite exotic delicacies to her heart's content, and provided her with luxurious bedding of the finest quality material for sweet dreams. After all, the queen was going to give birth to their leader's baby!<p>

The aliens for months chatted away amongst themselves about what their future leader was going to look like and what kind of personality the kid was destined to have. The aliens waited in great anticipation for the delightful day of the birth of their future master. Even Queen Bean has grown an attachment to her unborn child and was eager to see his or her beautiful face. The alien leader checked up on his victim everyday, pondering over the possible great potential his child would possess. The fateful day finally arrived when a rush of water flooded out of Queen Bean.

Stabbing, knife-like pain shot throughout Queen Bean's body as the aliens circled around her and lifted her up to carry her to a cushiony chaise-like structure so that she could have comfort during her excruciating delivery. Alien doctors carrying morphine-filled needles injected the queen with drugs in order to lessen some of the torturous pain she was forced to endure. The aliens, along with their leader, surrounded the laboring queen with a spark of curiosity. Thus, the birthing event was finally ready to be witnessed by them all. And so we are brought back to the present event…

* * *

><p>The queen was pushing and struggling and squeezing to release the baby from her womb, being supported by some of the aliens who have decided to pin her arms down to keep her from flailing. The leader also helped Queen Bean in the process, telling her to push and relax when necessary. The baby was halfway out, and the labor was semi over.<p>

The birthing process dragged on and on. "PUSH!" the leader exclaimed in his harsh tone, "PUSH NOW!" The queen's face was flooding with tears as she gritted her teeth to push more. The leader smiled wide as he took notice that the baby was almost out. Only one tremendous push was needed to fully deliver the baby. "PUSH!" the alien leader screamed as he hopped up and down in excitement, "ONE MORE TIME! PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!" Queen Bean shrieked in agony as she unleashed one more massive push, and the baby was born.

It was a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well, I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


End file.
